


Jealousy

by ItsSnixx



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Gay Bar, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian have an argument on a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Kurt was upset. The blue eyed boy was sitting on a stool in a fancy bar watching Sebastian, not too far away from him, as he danced with a tall blonde, who kept trying to lean in and get a kiss from the green eyed boy. He shouldn't be upset, he and Sebastian weren't exclusive, they weren't even dating, but Kurt thought they had an agreement and that Sebastian would be faithful to his word.

It was a game between them, every now and then they went out together to a bar and once inside they split, they spent the whole night apart from each other, trying to get guys to give them their number, but not by chasing them, they had to search them. Kurt had to admit that he was pretty wasted the day they set the rules to the game, and it wasn't so easy for him in the beginning, but now he was a master at it, just as Sebastian, he knew how to give them the right look and glance for them to come to him like a magnet. This agreement also, by unspoken rules, established that when the night came to an end, they both went home together and fucked their brains out after throwing all the pieces of paper where the guys had previously written their numbers on.  
Kurt didn't know why he found having drunk sex with Sebastian so damn satisfying, he just did. He had to admit it boosted his ego and self esteem a little seeing how many numbers Sebastian got, and still he went home with him, he fucked him and then stayed the night.

But today Kurt just wanted to go home alone and sleep, he wasn't in the mood to flirt and it showed, no one had gotten near him in all night.

"What's up sweetheart? You look like you swallowed a lemon." The bartender asked him, leaning on the table to get closer to him and being able to speak over the music. He was cute, dark hair and blue eyes, Kurt would've flirted with him if life didn't suck so much for him today. Kurt spent a minute thinking of how much information about his personal issues he was willing to give to a bartender but the guy spoke again. "Boyfriend trouble, huh?" He asked, pointing at Sebastian with his head. Kurt blushed and tried to look at anything but the green eyed boy since he clearly couldn't control his death stare.

"I wish." He responded. "If that was so I would at least have a right to be mad at him, but I'm just his convenient Friday night fuck."

"Sorry to assume, I just noticed you two leave together every time you come here." The bartender said. "He's a dick if he takes ken doll there over you."

"He's hot, there's no need to deny it to make me feel better." Kurt watched as the two still danced together.

"Look past the muscles and stare at his face for a second, he's pretty beaten up for his age." The man said. "You on the other hand-"

"Have a baby face." Kurt completed the sentence for him and the man snorted.

"Kind of, but it's way better than ken doll's." He assured him with a smile.

"Anyways it's not just ken doll I'm mad about. Or maybe he is, I don't know."

"I feel like there's a whole long back story I don't know about and so little time." He commented.

"Exactly." Kurt said. "You do realize I'm not on the stage of having rebound sex yet, right? I mean I'm sure you'd be a great candidate for it but-" He was cut off by a laugh.

"I don't want to have rebound sex with you, although it would be great since I'm in need of some and I am at that stage." He explained. "I just recognize a sad face when I see one, and I know what it is like to feel like shit." He smiled. "My main objective was to give you a drink for free to cheer up your night but you're cuter than you looked from afar and I got distracted."

"Hm, do you still want to cheer up my night?" Kurt asked.

"What do you want?"

"A margarita."

"Coming right up." He said and turned around to prepare the drink. "Here you go." The man gave him the drink a few minutes later.

"Thanks." Kurt moved the glass to his side and leaned on the table to kiss his new friend's cheek, but a miscalculation made his mouth land on his', and they both stayed paralyzed a few seconds before moving away, until the bartender pulled away.

"I swear that was not intentional."

"No, it was my fault." The blue eyed boy apologized. 

"You just couldn't help yourself, it's okay, I know I'm hard to resist." He winked jokingly and Kurt laughed before starting to drink his margarita. "Loverboy's coming this way." He warned looking over Kurt's shoulder. "And he looks like he swallowed a bunch of lemons." When he said that, he turned around to find Sebastian in front of him, they both just glared at each other for a few seconds.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Sebastian blurted out.

"You too." Kurt said, staying quiet.

"I know why I'm mad, and you know damn well why too." The taller boy said. "Now, what's your explanation for your the bitch face you've been sporting all night?"

"I can't say anything without sounding like a bitchy mistress." He sighed. "I think it's better if I just go." He tried to get up but Sebastian trapped him between the stool and his body.

"No, tell me." The green eyed man said with a firm tone, and Kurt sighed before taking a little piece of paper out of his pocket and showing it to him, it had a phone number written on it.

''It's his', right?'' Kurt pointed the blond guy on the dance floor with his head, and Sebastian didn't respond, so he went on. ''I found it on your nightstand last week, and don't tell me it just got stuck on your pocket and you forgot to throw it out because then I found it yesterday inside the pocket of the jacket you let me borrow.'' He explained, looking down. ''The least you could do was to tell me that you planned to spend the night grinding on other guy, a guy that you called, or that my services for the night wouldn't be required today 'cause you already found another person to suck your dick and keep your bed warm.'' Kurt spit out, and he didn't notice but the bartender behind him was listening while pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows, and at the end of his speech he let out a chuckle. ''And I know I don't have a right to get mad because you're interested in another guy but-'' He made a pause, like he realized something. ''But neither do you!.''

''I don't?'' Sebastian asked, clenching his jaw.

''No you don't.'' Kurt answered. ''If you can dance with another guy then I can kiss whoever I want and neither of us can get angry about it, there's no difference. We're not exclusive, you made damn sure I remember that well.'' He said, and the green eyed man thought his answer for a few seconds before speaking.

''It is different, because he's an old friend.'' Sebastian explained and Kurt snorted. ''He is, he went to Dalton with me and he gave me his number the other night, I just wanted to hang out but clearly we had different things in mind.''

''You don't have to give me explanations.'' Kurt said, now with a slightly softer expression.

''I do, because I had no intention of taking him home.'' He said. ''However, although whenever we have angry sex it's always really hot, I don't want it to be the occasion tonight when we go home. Together.'' Sebastian didn't look Kurt in the eyes when he talked, he avoided looking at him, and Kurt knew it was easier for him to say things this way, so he let him. ''Unless you already made plans with this asshole.''

''I heard that.'' The bartender said, who'd been paying attention to the whole thing since the beginning. Working in a gay bar, he always witnessed scenes like this, but this one was particularly amusing for him.

''So, if we go home, and we don't have angry sex, then what would be the occasion?'' Kurt asked, grabbing the taller man's face with both hands and forcing him to look at him. 

''Well, I have to remind you whose lips are the only ones you should be thinking about, that's the occasion.'' Sebastian leaned to kiss Kurt's jaw, then his lips. 

''And how do you plan on doing that?'' The shorter man asked playfully. 

''Why don't I just show you?'' Sebastian said before kissing Kurt roughly, sucking on his bottom lip and making him moan against his mouth, then he pulled away and walked past him, stopping just a few meters away. ''Are you coming?'' He asked, and Kurt just smiled and hurried to his side to leave the bar with him. 

''Drama queens in love.'' The bartender muttered as he watched them leave with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when I compleatly misread and mis-interpreted an au on tumblr   
> I should really stop writing one-shots and actually keep writing my chaptered fics but my brain just doesn't like to cooperate   
> also I wasn't in the mood to write smut but I'll probably write a second part for this and I'll be all smut with feelings   
> anyways, hope everyone has an awesome day!


End file.
